


Hiccups

by AngleJoyce



Series: Undertale one shots (Underground) [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne-Centric, Alphys/Undyne-centric, F/F, Hiccups, Oneshot, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: Alphys has the hiccups, Undyne decides to help





	Hiccups

"Hic.”

Undyne heard it again, for the thirteenth time or so, and she glanced over at Alphys from the chair wherein she sat, seeing the doctor still working on an update for Mettaton, a rather annoyed expression on her face.

“Are you okay, Alphys?” Undyne asked, and Alphys nodded, eyes still focused on the screen in front of her.

“Yes, i-it’s just these con-confounded hiccups that are the problem,” Alphys admitted, another hiccup leaving her, and she huffed.

Undyne grinned, an idea coming to her mind, and she got to her feet and walked over slowly. “I might have an idea~”

Alphys furrowed her brows in confusion at Undyne’s tone, and looked up at her. “Hmm, what is--?”

Undyne leaned down and, with a slight blush, gave Alphys a gentle and brief kiss on her lips. When she pulled away, Alphys was staring at her, her scale-y cheeks reddened deeply and her glasses fogged up a little.

“O-oh.”

Then it dropped on Undyne what she had just done, and a blush crept onto her cheeks as well.

“W-well,” Undyne stammered, “it would seem your hiccups are gone. Good day, Alphys.” She quickly whirled around and hurried away, forgetting about their anime-marathon, but before she walked out of the lab she glanced back at the doctor, who looked like she was caught in a whirlwind, cheeks still red.

Then Undyne muttered, with a twitched smile, “I love you, Alphy~”


End file.
